To Be Different
by Pricat
Summary: Elissa, Fiona's niece is an ogre but is going through Hell at Worchester until she meets Mangra. He promises her he'll make her dreams come true but he wants the kingdom before that. It's up to Fiona and Shrek to help her...


To Be Different 

A/N- Elissa is the ogre identity I created on I wanted to do a fan fic for her. She has the curse like Fiona only different. Hers is ogre by day, human by night.

Ch 1

It was a quiet morning as Elissa woke up in her dorm room in Worchester Academy. Elissa was not your usual kid. She had black hair that hung around her face, purple eyes, slender lips with black lipstick, was slender bodied but wore black clothes.

She had another reason to be different. She was an ogre teen and sixteen. She had blue earrings in her trumpet shaped ears. But she was also a Goth. But she was a friendly one and a friendly ogre but the other kids didn't see that especially Lance and the jocks. They called her mean things, things that hurt her heart and made her cry in her dorm room. Her only confidant was Mr Merlin. He seemed to understand her. It was time for Magic class which she loved but the other kids hated. Elissa like some rare ogre teens had magic and for her, this class allowed her to play with them. "Alright class we're going to learn how to turn people into things." Merlin told them. Lancelot shivered as he saw Elissa's big smile. "_Oh great! She'll probably turn me into something gross and leave me that way."_ He thought as Merlin transformed a frog into a human. That made Elissa chuckle.

"_It's too bad I didn't learn this sooner. I could've used it to turn Uncle Harold back into a hunan. But Aunt Lillian and Fiona would understand."_ She thought as she paid attention. She was copying the spell when Gwen knocked her over by tipping over her stool. "Looks like the freak tripped." she said to her. Elissa then yelled a spell at her. Merlin was shocked but impressed. Gwen had became a plant. "That's a warning to anybody else of you losers try to piss me off!" she growled at them.

Lancelot and the other kids backed away slowly. Merlin sighed. He knew Elissa was angry but he had to calm her down. "Please Elissa let's just calm down, okay? We'll sort it out somehow." he told her. She looked into Merlin's eyes and took a deep breath. "You're right man. It's those... losers." she told him softly. The other kids had left the class room. Merlin then used his magic to transform the room into a therapy pad. Elissa saw him brew something. It was herbal tea. "Thanks. This stuff always helps me feel better. I wish Gwen and all those other ogre hating losers would just disappear." she replied as she sipped it. "I know Elissa. But there are some in this school who would understand." Merlin told her. Elissa was confused by him. "What do you mean?" she asked him confused. "You'll find out." he told her as she walked out of the room. A new kid had arrived. But to her surprise it was an ogre. He had blue skin, green eyes, slender bodied and a Goth too. His name was Mangra. Lancelot was teasing him but he ignored it and used his powers to make xits break out over his face. He cackled as Lancelot ran off screaming like a girl.

"Cool. I never knew there was another ogre kid on campus. I'm Elissa. What's your name?" she told him. He smiled at her. "I know. Those jerks told me about you. My name's Mangra. I see you're like me with magic and you're also a Goth. Let's go get a black coffee and you tell me about yourself." he replied. She blushed. Was this guy asking her out? "Yeah sure. Let's go." she said to him as they walked off. Mangra wasn't what he said he was. He was a force of darkness, a powerful demon. He could get her to help him take over the kingdom. He smiled as he drank black coffee. He then saw the sun go down and magic surround Elissa. When it vanished, she was a human but still looked the same. "I'm sorry about that. My true form is ogre but I'm human by night, okay? It's hard to explain. I'm a little like my cousin Fiona." she told him. Mangra smiled as his eyes glowed with dark magic and stopped.

Merlin was worried especially when he'd saw Mangra. He knew he was evil and would turn her to the dark side. He hoped that wouldn't happen. Mangra smiled as he was in his dorm room. He was going to turn Elissa to the dark side by offering her the chance to get back at those who annoyed her and take over the kingdom. He then became his true form. He was a shadow creature. He cackled as he slipped through Elissa's door and crept over to her. She was asleep in bed but was crying. "She seems weak for somebody like her. Don't worry Elissa. I'll help you and I'll never leave you like Fiona did." he whispered and cast a spell on her...


End file.
